


Guess that Reference

by littleonevixen



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Female Jack Spicer, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, guess the reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleonevixen/pseuds/littleonevixen
Summary: I just needed to get writing again and this is what happened. Guess this Reference and you get to choose what I update next! Yay!





	Guess that Reference

Jackie sighed as she walked down the street. She wasn't really going home, she was high and drunk and her parents would freak if they saw her, but se had no where else to go as she waited for her head to clear. She stumbled, how could everything go so wrong so quickly. She'd felt bad enough when they'd tricked that little cheeseball into coming to the party. She just could not let them take it any further, but by stopping them… Jackie sighed as she paused to lean against a tree, it was fun while it lasted. Jackie laughed mockingly.  
"It's official, her majesty Wuya, the demon queen of high school, has decreed that on Monday at 8:00 am I will be deleted, like an old app." She whispered dramatically. She shuddered. "They hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall." She stumbled again "Only thirty more hours to live, what am I going to do?" She sat abruptly on the curb and put her head in her hands. Suddenly her head popped up."I could change my name and drive up to Seattle! But I don't own a motorbike….." She thought hard before a sly, if intoxicated, look covered her face. "Wait, I know what I wanna do!" She looked across the street at a solitary or light in a second floor window, silhouetted was Chase, the hottest guy she'd ever seen and the new kid at school. They'd had a moment earlier that night, before everything had went up in flames, her reputation… she shook the thought away. The point was, he was the perfect solution to her problem! "I'm gonna spend these thirty hours getting," she stood "Freaky!!!!!" She walked over to the house speaking to him though he likely couldn't hear her. "I need it hard I'm a dead girl walking! So I'm in your yard, climbing up your lattice! Because before they punch my clock I'm snapping off your window lock, got no time to knock I'm a dead girl walking!" Jackie tumbled in through the window and after shaking off a bit of dizziness Jackie looked for Chase. She spotted him laying in bed, a book on his face and headphones on his ears. Jackie could here the music from where she stood but Chase was sound asleep. Jackie stumbled over to the bed ripping off the blankets, knocking away the book (The Art of War) and straddling her intended lover who woke with a start. He sat up bleary eyes focusing on her as she removed his headphones. "Jackie? What are you doing-"  
"Shhhhhh" Jackie placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Sorry but I really had to wake you. See I decided I must ride you till I break you!" Chase raised an eyebrow as Jackie began to tail her fingers down his bare chest. "See Wuya says I gots to go, you're my last meal on death row!" Jackie's fingers continue down his stomach and her gaze follows the trail her fingers lead. "So shut your mouth and lose those tighty whities!" She pulls at them snapping the edge against him before suddenly raising her arms to wrap around his neck. He couldn't help but think her red gaze, pupils blown wide with lust, looked gorgeous. "Tonight I'm yours I'm your dead girl walking!" She flipped them with a strength that startled Chase so much he almost didn't catch himself before falling on her. She grinned as she continued. "Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking!" She paused to kiss him softly before pulling back. Jackie removed her arms from around Chase's neck and began to unbutton her shirt, tossing it away as her next words came. "Let's go, you know the drill. I'm hot and pissed and on the pill." She grabbed his face pulling him down to whisper her next words against his lips. Chase, thoroughly confused but tired and amused enough, allowed her to move him. "Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!" She kissed him a few times before pulling his face back to cup his cheek. "You know I, I came to you, I want this, because you're beautiful." She said softly, Chase rolled his eyes but she brought his focus back to her as she continued. "You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, leave it locked out there!" She gestured widely to the window before placing her hand on his heart. "In here it's beautiful." she began too trail her hands down again before grasping his hips. "Let's make this beautiful!" Chase looked her in the eyes and smirked. "That works for me." Followed by a grunt as he was yanked down for another kiss before finally talking control.


End file.
